MOUNTING SURFACES FOR DISPLAY, ORGANIZATION OR INVENTORY
The mounting of samples or items for the purposes of display, organization, inventory, or for the purpose of design, has been accomplished by attaching the object to a stable surface by several different methods:
(a) the use of glues, glue sticks or adhesives.
(b) the use of hardware such as nails, screws, rivets or staples.
(c) the use of anchors such as snaps or hooks.
(d) the use of a method of tying the object to the stable surface which would require installation of an anchor to hold the tie.
(e) the alteration of a surface by the use of hardware such as a grommet that would allow the item to be mounted to be secured by method of tying.
(f) the design of the mounting surface to allow the item to be inserted in or wound around the surface.
(g) the use of loop and hook closures on both the mounting surface and the object to be mounted.
(h) the use of a magnetic material on both the mounting surface and the object to be mounted.
The disadvantages of the above methods are:
(a) in addition to the item to be mounted, a secondary process or product must be acquired and put to use in order to secure the sample or item to the desired surface.
(b) certain skills may be required to institute the use of the secondary process or product.
(c) some of the above methods for securing the sample are expensive to acquire and implement.
(d) the user must have the required process or product handy at the time the sample is to be secured.